


Special Chaser

by zils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Party Shenanigans, Pining, Protective Draco Malfoy, Quidditch, Reader is a Chaser, Reader plays Quidditch, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, reader is a slytherin, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zils/pseuds/zils
Summary: Request by x-potter-head-x from Tumblr: It's a Slytherin party and a game of spin the bottle starts but when the reader spins and it lands on a random male Slytherin, you look really uncomfortable and Draco speaks up and it's just really cute and fluffy at the end?-You are the only female player in the Slytherin Quidditch team. Everyone thinks you're special and you hate it. Especially this one specific housemate of yours who has been hitting on you ever since word came out about you getting in the Slytherin Quidditch team. You have no plans on entertaining him as your eyes are set on one person already, your own team's seeker, Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	Special Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> I know the request only asked for a party scene but I wanted to sprinkle something extra so I challenged myself by trying to write a Quidditch scene and I'm never doing it again (maybe)  
> I haven't written anything in 5 days because of the summer heat but finally, I'm back at it again hehe  
> also no beta I'm so sorry HAHA
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“She goes for a throw and—Ten points to Slytherin!”

Lee Jordan’s voice echoed as you managed to throw the quaffle into one of Gryffindor’s goalposts. You heard cheers coming from the Slytherin bleachers and groans from other houses, but you didn’t pay them any attention. You were too focused on the game in front of you. 

You were one of the Chasers in the Slytherin Quidditch team and the only girl in it. At first, the captain of the team was hesitant to let you join, mostly because you were a girl. However, once they saw your incredible skills and prowess, they welcomed you. You’ve always been fascinated with Quidditch and this fascination of yours made you want to try out for the team. 

At first, you were having second thoughts. Your house’s team, despite being great, has a reputation for not playing fair, and the fact that the team didn’t have any female players made you doubt your decision even more. But your doubts were immediately cleared when you remembered who the Slytherin seeker is, Draco Malfoy. Not only do you admire his skill in Quidditch, but you also quite fancied him. This was enough reason for you to join the tryouts, wherein you succeeded in getting a place as one of the Chasers, which brings us to the present.

You saw a glimpse of Draco and Harry, both trying to catch the snitch in front of them. You wouldn’t have noticed that you were staring if it wasn’t for Goyle hitting the bludger away from your direction. You shook your head and thanked him then proceeded to go after your fellow chasers.

It went on for a while, with the scores almost tied. You managed to avoid one of the bludgers headed to your direction but this gave Angelina, one of Gryffindor’s Chasers and their captain, a chance to snatch the quaffle from you. She quickly made her way towards your team’s goalposts. You were about to go after her when you heard Lee’s announcement that Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch. This meant that Slytherin won the match. You looked at the bleachers and the Slytherins celebrating. You even saw Snape slowly clapping from the teachers’ stand which made you a bit proud. 

You flew down the pitch to meet with your team and your captain congratulated all of you for doing a good job. Your eyes immediately searched for Draco to congratulate him for catching the snitch but you were too late as he already made his way to the changing room. You sighed and walked towards the changing room, following him.

“Hey, L/N.” a voice called behind you. You closed your eyes and sighed in frustration. You continued walking, not even bothering to look back and see who just called you. You heard his footsteps following you and you stopped in your tracks. 

“Leave me alone, Spencer.” You turned around to face the boy who just spoke. He still had your house colors painted on his face. Just like you, he was in Slytherin as well. You hated his guts _so much._

“Am I not allowed to congratulate you for winning a match against Gryffindor.” He smirked as he reached out a hand to your face in an attempt to brush your hair away from your face. You swatted his hand away before he could even touch you. He’s been hitting on you ever since word got around that the Slytherin Quidditch team has a new female member, and you hated it. You knew he wasn’t really interested in you, he just wanted you so he could show off that he’s dating the only female member in the Slytherin quidditch team.

“I already told you I’m not, and will never be, interested in you.” You barked at him, your eyebrows furrowing in both anger and annoyance. “So please, for merlin’s sake, leave me alone.” You stormed off before he could even say anything. 

When you reached the changing room, you were sad to find out that Draco wasn’t there anymore. You changed quickly and headed to your common room as fast as you can. You know there’s going to be a victory party held in your common room. It’s a tradition whenever the house wins a match, not to mention this match was against Gryffindor so you’re sure this is going to be one hell of a party.

—

You were right when you thought that this was going to be one hell of a party. It’s only been an hour and the common room already reeked of firewhiskey and butterbeer. How they managed to sneak those in, you have no idea. 

Of course, this wouldn’t be a victory celebration without your fellow Slytherins congratulating you and other players for the win. The one who received most of the congratulations was Draco, being the star seeker and all. 

Drinking wasn’t really your thing but Pansy has insisted that every player should take a shot or two of firewhiskey for whatever reason. It only occurred to you that you were a lightweight as two shots of firewhiskey were enough to make you tipsy. 

You were standing by the sides, listening and watching other students dance and have fun over the loud music when a familiar light blonde hair caught your attention from the other side of the room. You remembered that you were supposed to congratulate him after the match but you didn’t quite catch him. You downed the remaining butterbeer you held in your hand and made your way past the dancing students and towards Draco, who was talking to his friend, Blaise.

“Hey, Draco.” You called out to him. The two men turned their heads to look at you. Your vision was a tad bit shaky but you didn’t care. “Congratulations for catching the snitch before Potter.”

Blaise looked at you, then at Draco. He flashed him a sly grin before excusing himself, leaving you and Draco to yourselves. You felt your heart skip a beat with the realization but brushed it off. The only time you’ve interacted with him is during quidditch training and meetings. One time, he complimented your flying skills and you swore you felt like dying.

“Congratulations to you too.” His eyes met yours. “You did well against those Gryffindor chasers.” You laughed and told him it was nothing and it was he who basically made the team win. You saw a small smile on his lips which made your heart flutter. The two of you continued to talk about the match earlier. Even though the two of you can only talk about quidditch, you didn’t mind. Talking to him was enough. 

Your conversation was cut short when Pansy yelled something about playing a game. Not wanting to be deemed a buzzkill, you made your way to the center of the common room, where everyone who wanted to join was sitting on the floor, forming a circle. You sat beside Pansy, who was holding a bottle. You were still a bit dizzy from your drinks earlier but it was slowly wearing off. Draco looked uninterested but he still sat in between Pansy and some random Slytherin boy whose name you can’t really recall. 

Perhaps it was the drink, but you can’t help but stare at Draco. Pansy was saying something but it didn’t register in your brain as you were too busy staring at Draco. You didn’t even notice that some of the students were leaving the circle as Pansy was explaining. Despite his uninterested look, Draco still looked _very_ attractive. His cheeks were tinted pink, probably because of the alcohol, but it didn’t seem to bother him at all. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was staring at the floor in front of him. You secretly wished you were the floor so that Draco would stare at you but your longing stare at the blonde seeker was interrupted when Pansy shoved the bottle in your field of vision. You took the bottle from her hand and looked at her.

“Y/N, since you are a very special member of our house’s team—” You groaned, interrupting her speech. One of the things you hated is when people would think you were “special” just because you’re a _female_ player in the Slytherin Quidditch team. Sure, it was a surprise, considering it’s been years since the team had a female player but you just can’t see how it made you different. The Gryffindor Quidditch team has lots of female players and no one calls them special. You hated it. “—I give you the honor of spinning the bottle first.” Pansy had a cheeky grin on her face as she, and everyone else, waited for you to spin the bottle.

Wanting for all of this to be over, you quickly spun the bottle. When it stopped spinning, you looked at who it landed on.

_For merlin’s sake._

The bottle’s head pointed at no other than Terell Spencer. He wiggled his eyebrows at you and smirked. You leaned over to Pansy’s side.

"Is this going to be like truth or dare?" You whispered at her, not knowing the game mechanics. She looked at you with an “are-you-serious” look on her face.

“Y/N, you dumbass.” She whispered. “Didn’t you listen to my explanation earlier? You have to kiss whoever it lands on.”

Oh no.

You felt your stomach drop. Sure you were tipsy from the alcohol but there is no way you’re going to do that. In fact, you didn’t even sign up for this. You looked at everyone in the circle, except Spencer. They were all waiting for you to do something. You were so mad at the fact that he would use this as an opportunity to get to you, but panic overpowered your anger when you noticed everyone’s eyes on you. You glanced at Draco and noticed that he was looking at you, worry in his eyes. He must have noticed how uncomfortable you were because the moment your eyes met, he stood up. This made everyone’s attention shift from you to him. That made you feel a little better. He crouched beside you and held you by your arms to help you stand up. 

“I think Y/N needs to rest now.” He told everyone. You couldn’t see everyone’s reaction since you were facing Draco’s chest but they were definitely not pleased. The panic in your chest was quickly replaced by a rapid beating of your heart when you noticed how close you were to Draco. You heard a few protests from Pansy and the others, but one voice stood up.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Malfoy.” It was from Spencer. Some people in the circle agreed with him. This made Draco’s blood boil. He knew how much Spencer annoyed you to the bone. He would always see him try to make a move on you despite the fact that you already told him you weren’t interested. It made him mad.

“Can’t you gits see that she’s uncomfortable?” Draco snapped at them. The entire room went silent. Even those who weren’t even in the game were now watching the scene in front of them. You glanced at your side and saw Pansy mouth you a “sorry”. You just smiled at her weakly in response. Draco lowered his head to your ears and whispered.

“Wait for me by the stairs” 

You nodded and walked towards the stairs leading to the girls’ dormitory. No one dared to block your path as you made your way to stairs, in fear that Draco would snap at them as well. You overheard Draco and Spencer argue a bit more but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. You couldn’t help the pounding in your chest when you were processing everything that’s happening. Why is Draco standing up to you? _Could it be that he…? No, that’s impossible._ You shook your head. That’s so highly unlikely.

“Why do you even care, Malfoy.” Spencer sneered at him. “Is she your girlfriend? Are you two dating?” 

This caught Draco off-guard, he felt the blood on his face rise. Blaise was snickering in the background and Pansy was telling—no, threatening everyone to leave. 

“That’s none of your business.” He retorted and left to follow you, leaving a confused and surprised Spencer behind. 

You saw Draco heading your way. You shook your head in an attempt to shake off your thoughts from earlier. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. You just nodded weakly. 

“Yeah, just a little woozy.” You could feel your dizziness coming back, but this time it was with a bit of sleepiness. You yawned and Draco insisted on walking you to your room. He said something about him being scared that you’ll just “pass out and sleep on the stairs” before you even reach your room if he didn’t go with you. You laughed at this and playfully hit his arm. He pretended to be hurt, which made you laugh more. He smiled at the sight of you laughing. Only if you were aware of the things you do to him. 

The two of you reached the door to your dorm. Before you opened the door, you turned to your back to face him.

“Thanks for earlier.” You thanked him. 

“It was nothing.” He closed his eyes and shrugged. There was an awkward silence. You realized that you haven’t really asked him why he stood up for you earlier. You were about to open your mouth to say something when he placed his hands on both of your shoulders. 

“You should rest now. Don’t worry about that git Spencer, I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you anymore.” Before you could say something, he leaned over and kissed your forehead. Just as quick as the kiss, he left, leaving you a blushing mess. 

You brought your hand to your forehead and touched the part that Draco kissed. You stared at the empty space in front of you for a little while before everything finally sank in. The feeling of his lips lingered on your skin. 

_"Did Draco Malfoy just kiss my forehead?"_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this one-shot without any title in mind I'm so sorry the title is wack lmao


End file.
